Dust To Dust
by WhenTheThunderRumbles
Summary: Some short stories about the events from when Isabelle found Max and Max's funeral. please please review it means a lot when people do. Chapter 3 - We'll find him Now Up
1. When The One You Love

**Hey, I was bored and didn't want to write the next chapter for The Aftershock, soooooo I decided to do a one shot thing it might possibly go on but it depends on reviews and yadda. It's a one-shot on The moment when Isabelle regains consciousness after Sebastian has Killed Max. SO review please review and favourite and ... you know the drill. I don't own any of TMI although I am jealous as hell of Clary having Jace :P**

_Shit, my_ _head _I opened my eyes, blinking away the blurriness but I couldn't get rid off the sheer agony in my head. _What happened ? _My vision was tinted slightly with black and I sat up, suddenly little flashes of memory coming back. Max.

" Max ? Max where are you ?" I called out, not caring if Sebastian was still there. He did this to me but more importantly he hurt my little brother. My nine year old brother. " M-Max !" I called in panic this time. The room wasn't very big he had to be here, maybe he was still unconscious or m-maybe he got away before Sebastian could hurt him. How could someone who looked like an angel, do something so like a devil ?

The room was to dark and as I staggered to my feet, my vision went hazy and blurred and i felt myself falling again. I reached out as I fell and grabbed at what I thought might of been a desk or maybe a counter. It helped steady me and I stood up clinging to it as I tried to make my eyes adjust to the dark, but It was still impossible to see even the slightest thing. I felt like I would be forever stuck like this, never like the warrior I was just stuck, in darkness with agonizing pain, plaguing my every step. I felt along the wall and sighed in relief feeling the light switch, I clicked it on and the lights sprung to life, hurting my eyes. I had to wait until my eyes had adjusted again before turning around and looking for Max. I froze seeing his small body lying on the floor. He looked peaceful with his hair toppled over his eyes slightly his glasses were on the floor though which looked odd, I never really saw him without them._ He's only unconscious though only_ _unconscious _I told myself over and over as I stumbled towards him.

" Max, Please Max " I whispered as I dropped to my knees, putting a hand on his shoulder and stroking his hair out his eyes. I flinched feeling his skin was stone cold. _No, No, No._ He was only nine ! Only nine ! " No!" I screamed as I felt the tears start pouring down my cheeks " Max ! Wake up Max, Please Wake up !" I begged putting his head on my lap, my tears dropping onto his cold smooth skin. _This is all my fault ! Why did I trust Sebastian ? Why didn't I listen to Max ?_ I asked myself, trying to make Max wake up. He couldn't be dead, he was so young and a whole life in front of him yet here he was, his body Limp and unmoving in my arms.

The noise of the door opening, didn't even make me stir as I sobbed, muttering under my breath. My arms holding Max protectively.

" Isabelle ? Max ?" A familiar voice called. It was dad.

" Go away ! Just all of you go away !" I cried in anger and grief. The door open wider and I heard my father gasp and My mother let out a cry.

" My baby Boy " Maryse called, running over and dropping to her knees next to me and Max. she took his hand in her shaking one, tears pouring down her face as well as she stroked his hair " Who would do this ? my poor boy " she sobbed as My dad put a hand on her shoulder, his other one covering his mouth. I could tell he was struggling not to cry. Even if he didn't love Mum like he should of done, he loved Max with all his heart, seeing your child lifeless in front of you tore any parents heart out whether they were a good one or a bad one.

" Isabelle ?" he asked, but I wouldn't look at him " What ... what happened ?" he questioned his voice quite and hardly audible. I swallowed, I wasn't ready to tell him yet it was too soon, it was to soon. " Isabelle, tell me please " he said again and i choked back another sob.

" I ... I told him to ... I was the one to tell him to stay with Seb, I-I was the one to trust him. When I came back... Sebastian..." The name felt like a dagger in my chest bringing back the thoughts of how he so easily deceived us. " he called me into here and Then ... then it just went black " I bit my lip trying not to cry again as I looked down at Max, his head still in my lap. His eyes were already closed and I let out a sob remembering the last and final time I had seen his stormy grey eyes open and full of life. " If ... If I had just stayed with him like any other sibling would do. He'd... he'd still be alive right now. If I had listened to him to begin with, we would of been able to act quickly and I - I could of saved him could of ... could of protected him " I sobbed, blaming myself. It was my fault my most grievous fault. I couldn't forgive myself, I couldn't even forgive myself.

" Isabelle, don't blame yourself " he murmured and went to brush my tangled hair from my face but I flinched

" Don't touch me, I killed him ... that makes me no better ... no better than Valentine " I stated and he shook his head but I ignored him. Mayrse hadn't really been listening, she had a far away look in her eyes and she sobbed pressing the back of Max's hand to her cheek as she muttered under her breath.

I don't really remember what happened as we made our way to the hall of accords. Max was in dads arms as mum kept an arm around me, the pain creeping back in now. I touched my hand to the back of my head and winced when i looked at it in the dim light it was smeered in crimson blood. I whimpered, shocking myself. WHat happened to strong, brave fearless Isabelle. If you looked at me now I was unrecognizable, just a shivering, whimpering wreck walking down the road with her hair crushed across her face, not even a single hint of the person I usually was.

I couldn't stand the crowds of people as they parted allowing us to walk into the hall. I dropped to my knees once my father lay Max on the floor his head now in his lap rather than mine. I felt my eyes watering again and next moment I was crying clinging to my mum like a scared five year old who has just woken from a nightmare. But this was so much more than a nightmare, it was so much worse than a nightmare. He was gone my little nine year old brother, who I thought still had years to go was gone. Maybe if I had trained him instead of leaving him to cope on his own then he could of fought back.

I saw the crowd part again and then Alec was stood there, looking down at Max in shock and sadness. I couldn't read his face he just looked angry and distraught, like he was lost and didn't know how to find his way back. I looked away, I had made this happen, I had made him feel like that. He dropped to his knees on one side of Max as Jace finally emerged his face full of pain. His whole life he had lived in pain and hatred and when he finally finds a family he cares about one of them gets ripped away as well.

Mea culpa mea maxima culpa.


	2. The Best Of Us

**Hey, even though I only got ONE review, it was a pretty awesome review and I feel like writing some more so this chapter is On Jace's feelings at Max's funeral and Isabelle's feelings about not going. So Pleaseeeeeeee review It will keep me going anyway and I'm not very good at speaking as Alec so sorrrrrrryyy.  
**

I pulled on my Jacket, white intricately embroidered with crimson runes, Morning clothes. I sighed, looking in the mirror, my golden hair not as neat as I would have liked and the white from the clothes made my gold eyes look fainter, unlike the black which made them stand out. _What has become of this world ? _I thought to myself as I slowly walked downstairs, meeting Alec at the door. The rest of the Lightwoods were there apart from Isabelle, who was refusing to go as she believed Max's death was her fault.

" Have you convinced her ?" I asked hopefully, knowing that if Izzy didn't go she would regret it for the rest of her life but on the other hand maybe going to her younger brothers funeral thinking it was your fault would be to overwhelming for someone, even Isabelle.

"No, she wouldn't even let me in... well at least when I tried I had a pair of heels thrown at me " Alec replied, sighing. This wasn't the Alec I had known for most of my life, his blue eyes didn't hold as much light and fire... I guess, he just seemed lost, unsure on what to do how to solve things.

"Least she hasn't lost her passion for fashion and weapons" I joked but there was no humour in my voice as we walked outside. Maryse had her hand entwined with Robert's, a very rare sight to see, her hair cascading down her back onto her white outfit embroidered with the crimson runes like everyone elses mourning clothes. She had been quiet for days, occasionally speaking to Alec but that seemed like the only person she was comfortable with.

**Isabelle POV**

I clambered out of my bed, my hair a mess and my cheeks stained from my tears. I had a vague recollection of what Alec had said to me: _It's not your fault, none of us could have known._ But that's what pained me the most, the fact that I had trained all my life to be this amazing warrior-like fighter, who noticed when something was slightly off with someone yet the one time it counted, I failed. I failed my family, friends, shadowhunters not to mention Max.

I heard the door close downstairs and sighed _you don't deserve to go_ I reminded myself as I walked over to the wardrobe, taking out another of my white embroidered dresses. Alec would be disappointed in me, I know, but he would understand ... Alec was the only one who came close to understanding what I was feeling. Maybe it was selfish of me, not going to the funeral with Alec after all Magnus wasn't going to the funeral and he wasn't the closest to our parents, yeah he had Jace but me and Alec had always been so close, gone through everything together. He deserved to have someone there with him, but I couldn't bring myself to go see my nine year old brother be buried and forgotten. I won't forget him though, I couldn't ever forget what happened to him, what I let happen to him.

**Jace's POV**

There was hardly anyone at the funeral, not because they didn't respect Max or care for him but because Maryse only wanted the family there. Max had never been keen on having attention on him, he would prefer just curling up with a manga book or sleeping, which was another one of his active hobbies. **  
**

Alec was stood next to me, shuffling his feet, I didn't know if it was from nerves or he was just trying not to cry. His black hair had toppled over his eyes and he was looking down, fiddling with his hands. Maryse was stood the other side of him her head buried in Robert's chest as she sobbed silently, his arm wrapped around her protectively. I swallowed and bit the inside of my mouth as I looked away from them, turning back to where they were bringing in the coffin. It was small, with a rich oak colour embedded with different runes and phrases.

Robert let go of Maryse and she breathed deeply wiping at her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears flowing down her cheeks. Alec moved towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and smiled weakly, whilst Robert stepped forward, coughing to clear his throat. The other people who had come along - them being close family friends or relatives - looked up at him, listening intently.

" Thank you, for all coming " He started, his jaw tense as if he was trying not to let the tears, that were glazing his eyes, tip over and flow down his cheeks. I glanced over at Alec, who was also looking very tense as well. I averted my gaze back to Robert who was looking at the coffin.

" I know, this is a sad day, a day we remember the death of someone so young yet had so much potential. Max was what kept our family together, kept us from separating and breaking wasn't able to fight alongside his siblings but he always wanted to help lend a hand " Robert stopped momentarily, swallowing hard as he looked away and up at Alec and Maryse. " To be honest, I didn't spend as much time with Max as I should of done. I realize now I should of done... you don't know how long your loved ones will be around for but ... Max had some of the best siblings anyone could have and I know Alec would do a much better Eulogy than me " he admitted, looking over at Alec as he said this. I smiled slightly, it was very rare that Robert and Alec got on and it was even rarer that Robert admitted Alec was better at something.

Alec stood where Robert was stood a few minutes ago, he looked around at everyone before looking at me, I gave a faint smile and he gave one in return before looking back down. Robert was stood back with Maryse an arm wrapped around her as she lay her head on his shoulder, looking up at Alec.

" Uh... My brother ... my brother never really got his life started and I guess ... I blame myself for that. In some ways Me and my sister could of trained him but then I realize that I hardly started training at his age and that he lived a happy life ... al-although it may have been short, it was happy and content. he had a family that loved him and still does and his life was taken unfairly " Alec said. I noticed his hands were trembling slightly as he stumbled over his words. As he spoke the words didn't come as easily as they did for Robert, but then Robert didn't know Max like Alec did and He hadn't been through as much with max as Alec did.

" I know, If my sister was here today she would agree with me that If we could bring you back Max we would, we would do anything to bring you back " He admitted and I nodded slightly. I may not have been Max's biological brother but we were closer than if we were " Max would sleep anywhere and everywhere and would get on with everyone... I don't understand who would do this to someone so young and innocent but all we can do is move on but never forget him " Alec's voice was more confident now as he found his footing and looked around at all his family. I knew he was wishing someone was there to stand by him, maybe Magnus or Isabelle but he didn't and he had to struggle through by himself. Alec breathed deeply before carrying on.

" Max deserves more said than I'm saying but ... I've faced many a thing in my life: Demons, relationships, wars, fights ... more things than I can even think of yet... I think this, is the hardest thing, saying goodbye to my little brother. He shouldn't of died this young and I wish everyday that I would wake up and Max would be in the kitchen, his feet on the table and a manga book in his hand... But that's not going to happen so all I can say is, Goodbye Max, you were the best of us " I saw Maryse turn and look away, tears streaking her cheeks as Robert whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Alec stepped away and walked back to my side.

" You did well " I complimented, patting his shoulder. He smiled at me, his hand still trembling slightly but he shoved them in his pockets, not wanting people to see how upset and nervous he was. Everyone started walking up to the coffin and saying their goodbyes, although they were so quite I couldn't hear as people started going up to Maryse and Robert and talking with them before heading away. I sighed and followed Alec up to the coffin placing my hand on the wood, knowing he would be cremated and put in the City Of Bones. I shuddered and the thought.

" Goodbye Max, You were the brother I never had " I whispered, before taking the small shadowhunter figure from my pocket, The one he had been holding when he died. I placed it on the coffin and it made a small clinking noise as it wobbled before standing still. alec stepped forward as I moved away and murmured something then followed after.

_Goodbye Max, Goodbye Little brother._


	3. We'll find him

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy, I think this might possibly be the last chapter unless I can think of something more to write about anyways, this is on when they get back from the funeral and they day after. Mostly From Izzy's POV. Enjoy! Please Review, it would mean the world to me x WhenTheThunderRumbles x**

**Isabelle POV**

I heard the door shut, indicating that they were back from Max's funeral. Even just thinking his name, sent a flare of pain and memories through my mind as I slowly got up from my place on the bed. I looked up as the door opened, to see Alec stood there.

" Izzy, are you alright?" he asked, his voice was quieter than usual as He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. I nodded my head slightly, before looking away Pacing the room.

" Yeah.. H-How was the ... the funeral ?" I managed out between my stutters. I heard Alec sigh and I turned to look at him. He looked back at me and frowned

" It was lonely, even though I was surrounded by people.. I wish you had been there... Max would have wanted it " he replied and I felt a surge of Guilt overtake me as I turned away from him again, running a hand through my tangled raven hair.

" I know Alec, I'm so so sorry ... I-I just couldn't, I didn't deserve to go. I killed him " I said, my voice weak and pathetic but I didn't care anymore. I was sick of putting up a shield my whole life, pretending nothing affected me when everything did, pretending I didn't need anyone when Really I was dying from being so alone. I had my family but no one to love, to call my own _It's not as if you deserve anyone now _I told myself, looking back at Alec, who looked somewhat angry.

" Stop telling yourself that Izzy ! You missed your brothers funeral !" he exclaimed before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose " I'm sorry Iz " he murmured " I just hate seeing you like this " He admitted and I looked away nodding.

" I hate seeing you like this too " I reply " But I can't just stop thinking it Alec... I'm sorry " I mutter and the next thing I know, the noise of the door shutting sounds that he has left. I walked back to my bed and sat down grabbing a small book that was on the bedside table.

I only managed a few pages of the soppy love story, before throwing it across the room, yelling some incoherent words after it. Love stories were stupid and made of lies. I walked to the door, heading downstairs_ You have to go down at some point anyway _I thought, seeing my Mum sat on the scruffy sofa in the living room of the house we were borrowing.

" M-mum ?" I called and her head snapped up, a look of surprise on her face

" Isabelle ?" she replied. The way she said my name made it sound as if she hadn't seen me in years, as If she couldn't believe it was actually me.

" Yeah, I... I'm going out ... I need some air " I lied, Walking closer to her, being careful not to look down for fear that she'd figure I was lying. she frowned but nodded.

" Be careful " was all she said as I headed out the door, shrugging on my jacket as I left.

The air was bitter and made me shudder, having not left the house in a few days I wasn't used to the change in temperature. I quickly made my way down the curving streets of Idris. Glass was coating the floor sparkling in the dying light like shards of a mirror whilst what were once small elegant houses were now destroyed, doors splintered and cracked, window pane smashed and blood forming small crimson puddles in the cobble path. The aftermath of the ambush was horrifying and traumatizing. All those people with family members lost and houses to destroy was so many, it was horrible to even try and think about it.

I saw it then, the house, the house Max was murdered in. It looked very much intact,but then maybe that's because Sebastian was living there he wouldn't of hurt his home. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, I would just have to break in. I stepped back then ran at the door, kicking out, glad I wasn't wearing heels for once. The door ,ade a cracking noise but didn't open. I sighed moving back again and running kicking out once more, smiling as the door swung open slamming off the wall behind it

" Finally " I muttered, walking inside and heading straight upstairs. I would find something at least one thing that would lead me to Sebastian adn then I would make him pay, for everything he had done. I would do it for Max. I stalked into his room and immediately growled in anger. He had taken everything, every single bloody thing was gone. His sheets clean and shelves vacant of objects and books.

" You bastard " I muttered under my breath as I grabbed the draws pulling them out in anger and throwing them across the floor " Where have you gone !?" I yelled, slamming the wardrobe doors open and grabbing the few boxes that were in there_ please have something here, please _I begged ripping open the boxes, only to find exactly that just the other side of the box

" Isabelle !" I heard a voice call from the doorway and it shocked me. I lept up spinning round grabbing my whip and flicking it out " Isabelle stop !" He yelled and I saw the blood dripping onto the carpet. I shook my head to clear it and noticed it was Alec _Oh god, what have I done ?_

" Alec, I'm so sorry " I apologized, rushing over and taking his cut hand in mine, grimacing at how deep it was " I didn't know it was you ... You shocked me " i admitted and he shook his head.

" It's fine Izzy " he murmured and I looked up at him before grabbing my stele, drawing an Iratze on his hand and watched as it started to heal already." What were you doing, you looked insane " he said and I smirked with no humour.

" I was trying to find something that would Lead us to Sebastian. I just need a clue or some reason behind why he did it " I explained and Looked up at Alec again as he sighed.

" I already searched, just not as violently as you. We can keep looking but so far he's left no trace " he explained and I dropped his hand nodding before picking up the draws and placing them back in their designated area.

" When I find him, he'll wish he was never born " I stated, standing up and smiling as Alec smirked.

" And knowing you, you'll probably do him some deal of harm " He laughed lightly, his eyes lighting up for what seemed like the first time in ages.

" I won't just do him harm, I'll make sure he gets buried in the ground " I corrected, heading back out his room, Alec following after.

" Don't worry, we'll find him " He reassured.

**Sorry this one is so short, but I felt like ending it here, please review and send me any ideas for how I can continue thankssssssssssssss review, follow and favourite x WhenTheThunderRumbles x**


End file.
